criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jonathan Erickson Eisley
Judith Tubbs Eisley David Glen Eisley Nan R. Eisley Amanda Eisley Amanda Yael Eisley Olivia Hussey India Eisley |yearsactive = 1971-present }} Jonathan Erickson Eisley is an American actor. Biography Eisley was born to actor Anthony Eisley and his wife Judith; he has one brother, actor and rock singer David Glen Eisley. He began an acting career in 1971 and has performed many of his own stunts. In his personal life, Eisley married Amanda Yael Eisley on August 22, 2015, and is also a licensed California Bureau of Real Estate agent. On Criminal Minds Eisley portrayed Tyler Steadman, a meth dealer who was killed by vigilante Clifford Walsh in the Season Nine episode "The Road Home". Filmography *All I Need (2016) as Vagrant *Westworld (2016) as Bandit #2 (uncredited) *The Horde (2016) as Jethro (video) *The Shadow Guide: Prologue (2016) as Harold (short) *Angie Tribeca (2016) as Cowboy *Workaholics (2016) as Fireman #1 *Of Fortune and Gold (2015) as Huston *Stolen (2015) as Gunman #1 (short) *Battle Creek (2015) as Hoodie Guy (2 episodes) *Western Religion (2015) as Railroad Man *Flytrap (2015) as Azarias *Scorpion (2015) as Thug #1 *Games of Chance (2015) as Dwayne (short) *The Rose Legacy (2014) as Marcus (short) *Jimmy Kimmel Live! (2014) as Tough Guy *Resignation (2014) as DEA Task Force (short) *Criminal Minds - "The Road Home" (2014) TV episode - Tyler Steadman *slauGhterbox (2013) as Subject Six (short) *The Nice Guy (2013) as The Muscle *Mortal Kombat: Legacy (2013) as Armed Gunman #1 (2 episodes) *Play Hard (2013) as Bartender *Shameless (2013) as Hippie Dad *The Joe Schmo Show (2013) as Man at Door/Fugitive Neighbor (2 episodes) *Jägerbär (2013) as Ekarht (short) *Love and the Badlands (2012) as The Digger (short) *The Come Up (2012) as Grip #1 (short, credited as Jonathan Eisley) *1000 Ways to Die (2012) as Bobby (TV series documentary, credited as Jonathan Eisley) *Zombies Vs. Strippers (2012) as Rudy *Wyatt Earp's Revenge (2012) as Jack (video, credited as Jonathan E. Eisley) *Futurestates (2012) as Angela's Neighbor *Last Job of the Out of Controls (2011) as Wildcard (short) *The Whole Truth (2011) as Tough Guy (2 episodes, credited as Jonathan Eisley) *Yellow Rock (2011) as Saloon Patron (credited as Jonathan Eisley) *Days of Our Lives (2011) as Ellis Pendleton (credited as Jonathan Eisley) *The Protector (2011) as Wayne (credited as Jonathon Erickson Eisley) *Zombies and Assholes (2011) as Psycho Zombie (short, credited as Jonathan Eisley) *Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare (2010) as Outlaw Cowboy Zombie (video game, voice, uncredited) *Heart of Now (2010) as Andrew (credited as Jonathan Eisley) *Goofyfoot (2010) as Angry Local Surfer (short, credited as Jonathan Eisley) *HLATV (2009) as Lee (video, credited as Jonathan Eisley) *Stolen (2009) as Mick (credited as Jonathan Eisley) *Dark Blue (2009) as Winter Brother *Shadowheart (2009) as Town Drunk (video, uncredited) *Parks and Recreation (2009) as Blue Collar Contractor (uncredited) *Raines (2007) as Cop Finch (credited as Jonathan Eisley) *110%: When Blood, Sweat and Tears Are Not Enough (2006) as Anthony Busey (credited as Jonathan Eisley) *Just (2006) as Homeless Man (short, credited as Jonathan Eisley) *Secret History of Religion: Doomsday - Book of Revelation (2006) as Darkness (credited as Jonathan Eisley) *The Conquest of America (2005) as Diego Lopez de la Cardenas (TV miniseries, 4 episodes, credited as Jonathan Eisley) *Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30 (2005) as Unknown Character (video game, voice, credited as Jonathan Erickson) *Asleep at the Wheel on the Road to Nowhere (2004) as Redneck A ''(short, credited as Jonathan Eisley) *Back East (2004) as Magpie (short, credited as Jonathan Eisley) *The Invisible Man (2001) as Intruder/Guard/Hitman/Agent Smith (4 episodes, credited as Jonathan Eisley) *High Tide (1995-1996) as Danny/Nick (2 episodes, credited as Jonathan Eisley) *Marker (1995) as Uri/Travis (2 episodes, credited as Jonathan Eisley) *Raven (1992-1993) as Thug/Cardshark (2 episodes) *Homefront (1992) as Private Miles (credited as Jonathan Eisley) *Johnny Ryan (1990) as Travis (credited as Jonathan Eisley) *So Proudly We Hail (1990) as Marine Stanton (uncredited) *The Brotherhood of Satan (1971) as Child (credited as Jonathan Eisley) External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors